Electronic equipment uses memory devices, such as, for example, flash memories, for storing data or information. A flash system including a flash controller and a plurality of flash memory devices “n” a multi-drop configuration is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0198202 A1 (Erez). The flash controller sends data to the memory devices and controls operations multiple memory devices. The flash controller employs a memory resource such as static random access memory (SRAM) therein for storing code and/data to execute operations in its central processing unit (CPU).
The memory controller typically has its own data storage, which is used for caching of data for various applications. Increasing the capacity of the data storage elements might be beneficial for some applications due to the increased caching capability by the memory controller. However, increasing the capacity of the data storage results in increased cost.